Before it's too Late
by DJ Nox
Summary: The seishi are reincarnated into the modern world. Only Miaka's memories have returned so far. Will Tasuki and Chichiri remember theirs before it's too late? (Rated PG13 for shounen-ai, and the inclusion of the WTC tragedy)


A 16 year old girl skipped through the near-empty halls of Townsend Harris High School, singing a tune to herself

Author's note: This is my second FY fic...should be around 2k words. Kinda short, but ah well. This is a FY fic based somewhat on the WTC tragedy. Well not really BASED, but it includes it. Don't review this fic saying I'm heartless or whatever for writing about it. I find writing the way to get my anger and sadness about this event out. If you aren't mature enough to understand that, then don't read the fanfic. Simple. ^_^ Anyways, this fic has _yaoi_ in it. Male/male relationships that extend past friendship. And the two characters in love are.....Tasuki....and............Chichiri! sarcasmHow did you ever guess?/sarcasm. And this is a re-incarnation fanfic. Oh yeah. I really apologize for the fic being somewhat rushed. I don't get very specific on some stuff because I was dying to get to the near-ending part. Welp, enjoy!

Disclaimers: I don't own Miaka, Tasuki, Chichiri, or whatever FY characters make their way into my fanfic...I wish I did though. ::pouts:: I am not making any money off this fanfic. Miaka's going to make a lot of money though, heh. Just read. ^_~

Before it's too Late

A 16 year old girl skipped through the near-empty halls of Townsend Harris High School, singing a tune to herself. Her shoulder length brown hair bounced at her steps, and her hazel colored eyes scanned the area, resting at a clock. "OH SHIT, I'M GOING TO BE LAAAAAAAATE!!!" she shrieked and ran towards her first class.

She dashed through the halls then made a left, stopping outside of the History classroom. Noting that she had but a minute left to spare, she slipped into the classroom and sat down in her seat. "Yo, Miaka! Almost late again, ne?" her fiery-haired friend teased her. 

"Just shut the heck up, _GEN-CHAN_." Miaka replied, snickering. 

Genrou clenched his fists and almost yelled at her, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT, DAMNIT!!!!" Miaka simply smiled. She loved annoying her friend like this.

Miaka glanced out the window and thought to herself. Tasuki hadn't changed one bit. He still had the same attitude as he did back so long ago...She was surprised he hadn't regained his memories back yet, for she had a few months ago. "Ah well," she pondered, "he'll remember someday."

A bell rang, signifying the beginning of classes for the day. The History Teacher, Mr. Stein, walked into the classroom. Miaka sighed, this was going to be another long, boring day. However, following the teacher was a boy who looked their age, with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and chocolate colored eyes. Miaka looked him over, figuring he was a new student. She found herself right. "Class, we have a new student. His name is Houjun Li," the teacher said. The boy nodded and proceeded to take a seat across from Miaka. 

Miaka glanced at him, then put a hand over her mouth to stop from gasping. There was a long scar on his face, sealing his left eye shut. It reminded her of someone... "Chi...Chichiri?! Can that be you?!" she quietly whispered to herself.

The morning classes went by very slowly, much to the dismay of Miaka. She was dying for lunch to come so she could talk to the newcomer; maybe he WAS the reincarnated Chichiri. During Literature class, she looked over to Genrou, who had his eyes fixated on Houjun. She smiled, knowing that Tasuki and Chichiri were lovers back in the world of The Universe of the Four Gods. Miaka tried to hide a chuckle remembering how back their past lives, she had helped Tasuki get the courage to tell Chichiri how he felt. Anyways, she thought, maybe some memories had been stirred inside of Genrou.

After what seemed like forever and five seconds, lunch finally came. Miaka grabbed some food from the cafeteria lunch line and sat down in an empty table. She saw Houjun and waved to him, motioning for him to sit next to her. Houjun walked over to her and sat down. "Hi! I'm Miaka Yuki. So, you're new here, ne?" Miaka asked.

He replied, "Hai, no da. I transferred from Brooklyn Tech High, no da."

Miaka tried her best to suppress a grin. 'This has to be Chichiri!!! It has to!!!' she thought. 'Well, time to ask him some questions..'

"Hey, Chi---er, Houjun...random question, but, do you believe in past lives?" she asked. Houjun scratched his head and stated, "I'm not too sure, no da..." Miaka snapped her fingers under the table.

"Hmm...do you happen to know the name Chichiri? Or maybe Tasuki?" she questioned. Houjun looked at her with a blank look on his face. Miaka sighed, "Never mind. Ever hear of the ancient Chinese god, Suzaku?" Miaka asked. 

Houjun answered, "Well...now that you mention it....it sounds somewhat familiar..."

Miaka felt like jumping up and posing in a victory stance, but decided against it. She simply smiled. "Well, thanks for answering those questions! See ya some other time!" she exclaimed, then bounced off to another table to chat with her friend, Yui. Houjun looked at her, confusion written on his face. Genrou, who had overheard the conversation, walked over to Houjun and sat down next to him.

"Eh...just to let ya know...Miaka can get all weird like that sometimes," Genrou said with a fanged grin. "My name's Genrou, nice to meetcha." he said, extending his hand. Houjun shook it with his own and smiled, stating "My name is Houjun, no da." He looked at Genrou, studying him carefully. He looked so familiar in a way...

Genrou noticed the way Houjun was looking up and down at him, and blinked, slightly blushing. Houjun saw this and stopped, scratching the back of his head and chuckling. "Go-gomen ne, no da. You just look familiar, no da."

Genrou looked at Houjun and said, "Yeah...you look kinda familiar too. Weird..."

The two chatted throughout the rest of the lunch period about life, the universe, and other random stuff. Miaka observed with a sparkle in her eye, thinking "I hope those two will remember each other..."

__

A few months later...

Miaka sat cross-legged on her couch. It was September 11th. The students of Townsend Harris had off today, for they were fixing some of the ventilation systems. Miaka yawned, wishing Genrou hadn't gone off to the World Trade Center today to visit his friend. She was bored beyond imagination. She was about to get up and call her classmates when there was a knock on her door. She walked over and opened it. Houjun was standing there, grinning. "Good morning, Miaka-chan no da! I got bored so I decided to come over to see how you were doing, no da." he said.

Miaka grinned and motioned for him to come in. Houjun had become great friends with her. And let's not forget Genrou. Even though Houjun and Genrou had only known each other for a couple of months, they seemed very close. "I'm so bored! There's nothing whatsoever to do. Wanna go up to the roof and see the city skyline?" she asked Houjun. He nodded and followed her up to the roof of the building she lived in.

They sat down and started talking. "Oh, by the way, Miaka...when you first met me no da, what was that name you mentioned, no da?" Houjun inquired. 

Miaka said, "Um...Tasuki. Why?" 

He replied, "Well...recently I've been having some weird dreams, no da.. A man who looked very similar to Genrou was in it...his name was Tasuki though, no da. He...he was dying from some type of poison...and I was at his side. The weird thing was...before he died...he whispered 'I'll find you again in the next life....Wo ai ni, Chichiri...'....but...who's Chichiri? And why did that person look so much like Genrou, no da?"

Miaka bit her lip, wondering whether to tell Houjun about their past lives or not. She said, "Well...um...I'm not too sure but...maybe you knew him in a past life or something?" Chichiri looked up at the sky. "Maybe, no da."

They looked at the skyline, and Miaka pointed out the second World Trade Center building. "That's where Genrou is right now! I wonder how he's doing?" Miaka said. 

Houjun looked a bit to the side to notice a plane flying towards the building at a low altitude. "Mi-Miaka!! What's that plane doing, flying so low, no da?" he stuttered. Miaka looked at the plane and put a hand over her mouth. "It's flying WAY too low!" she exclaimed.

Before they could react, the plane crashed right into the first World Trade Center building. Miaka gasped and Houjun stared in shock. A flash crossed his eyes, and he screamed "TASUKI!!!!!!"

Miaka glanced up at Houjun, stammering "Chi...Chichiri?? You remember?!" 

Chichiri nodded and said, "Hai, Miaka-chan no da. But we'll talk about it later!! We have to get to Tasuki before it's too late, no da!!" With that, he concentrated and the two teleported in front of the second World Trade Center building.

Meanwhile...

"SHIT!!!" Genrou exclaimed. "What the hell was that?!" He scrambled out of the room he was in and stared, wide-eyed and in disbelief at the smoldering part of the next building. He ran towards the stairs and started scrambling down to the ground level.

Miaka and Chichiri stood outside of the second WTC building, praying that Genrou was okay. About a minute later, they looked up in horror to see a second plane crash into the building. They both screamed.

Genrou was flung across the 10th floor lobby with the force of the impact. He smashed through the window and dropped towards the ground. Chichiri glanced up and saw him, and by a stroke of luck, managed to catch him. By now, Miaka was crying and Chichiri had tears in his eyes. Genrou looked up at Chichiri. "Chi...Chichiri? Is that...you?" he whispered. Chichiri nodded, saying "Hai...Tasuki-chan....don't worry...everything will be alright..." and he took the younger teen's hand in his. Tasuki smiled weakly and slipped into unconsciousness.

__

A few hours later...

Chichiri kneeled at Tasuki's side. Tasuki was laying on Miaka's sofa, breathing softly, still unconscious but still alive. Miaka sat on a nearby chair, thinking to herself. Tasuki's eyes slowly slid open and he saw Chichiri kneeling over him. "Chiri-chan...?" he said softly. 

Chichiri smiled and hugged the redhead gently. "Tasuki-chan, I'm so relieved to see you're okay..."

Miaka took a hint and walked into the next room saying "I'll go to the store to pick up some stuff, then stop by at Yui-chan's to see how she's doing, I'll be back in an hour or two!" However, she stayed in the next room, in a closet, kept an eye on them through a small, four inches square, window-mirror.

"So, Tasuki-chan no da...you remembered...our past lives?" Chichiri asked. 

Tasuki nodded and smiled. "Of course, Chiri-chan...." he spoke, bringing his hand up to stroke Chichiri's cheek. "I told you that I'd find ya in the next life, didn't I?"

Chichiri laughed and embraced his best friend tightly. They gazed into each other's eyes and Chichiri slowly leaned down and kissed Tasuki. Tasuki wrapped his arms around Chichiri, kissing him back.

"Aishiteru, Chiri-chan..."

"Aishiteru, Tasuki-chan..."

Miaka looked through the window-mirror with a smile on her face. She was so happy that the two had regained their memories and were back in love. Whatever may happen, they'd always be together. Not even this tragedy would split them apart.

She was about to head out when she heard some noises and looked through the window-mirror again. Her eyes bugged out. Miaka pondered on whether to leave or not, and what the pros and cons of staying and watching would be. The Tamahome in her emerged, and she pulled out a camcorder, making note to create an account on E-Bay later....

~Fin~

Final note from the author: Thank you for putting up with this fanfic! I'm actually quite happy with it. If you didn't get the ending, just think....all the money Miaka would get, taping....you know what....and selling it on E-Bay. Knowing crazed fangirls today, they'd make Miaka rich. *grin* Well, please review! Thanks! Ja ne! ^_^


End file.
